rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Trait (Mech)
Trait (Mech) is played by Nathan Drake. 50 EXP UNASSIGNED. Basic Info Sexuality Talk to her and find out. Aura Color w/ Hex Code Transparent, Her aura appears to roll off of Trait much like heat waves off a hot tarmac. Affiliation/Occupation Huntress / Combat medic - medical specialist Semblance Trait's semblance is two part semblance called 'Watchmaker and Blueprint', she has had watchmaker for as long as she could remember. Blueprint however, was a development of Watchmaker that she did not receive until she had already graduated from Beacon. Blueprint uses more aura to activate than Watchmaker does. 'Watchmaker' - It is a passive semblance that allows Trait to conceptually understand any moving mechanism or abiotic structure based on touch. The larger the size the longer it takes to map. Ex. Houses take a second, apartment complexes may take more like ten. ... Castles ... well you get the idea. 'Blueprint' - Blueprint is the full manifestation of Watchmaker, it grants Trait the ability to touch abiotic items like Watchmaker did but understand them exponentially faster, but more importantly it lets her 'read' biotic items. If ‘read’, she will know it's makeup and structure. This feeding into her determining medical ailments off the bat. Hiding a wound, telling a lie, and otherwise trying to cheat one's physical reactions would not be able to slip past her skills if she was touching one. Weapon Trait has a bionic left arm, she decided not to cover it with pseudo-skin and left it bare metal on the outside, along the top is a thin storage space, spring loaded with a large short sword. Very similar to the blade portrayed in 'Full Metal Alchemist' This is used to attack or party blows. She is very good at blocking and striking shortly after with it. She was as familiar with it as most are with their hands ... Because it was her hand. She also carries a large revolver with a four shot cylinder. "The Last Word" The rounds are incredibly large and can be laced with all types of dust. However, Mech is partial to using incendiary's out of habit. 'MK17 - ARM' properties - The arm she has equipped currently is actually the seventeenth version she has created. Some becoming out dated, others destroyed in combat, one ruined by spilling coke inside the wiring during an all-nighter. This, MK17 'ARM' - "Advanced Reach Mechanism" has maintained the concealable short blade that she has been using for many many years as well as a few other new features. Each finger splits apart to reveal five different tools for disassembling electronics. To name a few, the index is a drill with 7 different drill bit attachments. The middle finger is a sturdy dremel and the pinky splits open, flattening out at the bottom so Mech can use her hand as a hammer. The MK17 is capable of several other things but those shall remain a secret for now. The lack of nerve endings in a prosthetic means that dust rounds and weapons can be blocked by her blade without injury to herself. Skills Innovator, decision maker, intelligent. Weaknesses Ranged engagements with Grimm. Appearance Body Type (w/ weight if known) Pictured below / skinny frame with relatively small bust on large hips. Her legs are stronger than expected as her primary form of combat makes use of them. || TL:DR - she T H I C C ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) || Personality Overview She enjoys being friendly, despite her sarcasm possibly coming across as rude. She is not afraid to be curt and doesn't take shit from anyone without spitting back. She will own up to mistakes if she believes she was wrong and she always tries to see if she could have done something better after a mission. However when pushed to the edge, or threatened in a serious manner, she takes up the cold calculated personality that kept her alive and let her band of thieves rise to the top of the smuggling game through her youth. Quirks Despite being a genius she has a rather twisted sense of humor, taking pleasure in dark comedy and self deprecation, finding it the most comical of humor. Super intelligence - Raw IQ score of 183, That being said being super smart generally leads to some personality quirks. In her case an affinity for foul language, compulsion to say what's on her mind regardless of how others may take it. She literally has no object fixation. She can use anything in an unorthodox manner, and commonly does. One of her favorite sayings is, "if it looks stupid but it works, then it's not stupid." Voice Mech speaks with a British cockney dialect. Frequently cutting off her T's as well as leaning heavily on the vernacular. On speech alone one would not assume she was in the top few percent for medical and technological advancements Backstory Trait was not your average child. And definitely not your average girl, rather then playing with dolls or having tea parties, Trait would frequently be found sneaking out of the mansion to play with the local village boys at the town nearby. Each time she was found she would get dragged back by her fathers guards and placed in her room alone for up to a day. In this time Trait created. Her semblance, unknown to her or her family was already partially active. Trait would fiddle with anything she could get her hands on. Whenever anything broke in her room, whether it be her computer, her television, or even something simple like her small mechanical toys, she would take them apart piece by piece and reconstruct them good as new. More often than not better than new. Almost everything mechanically operated in her room had been upgraded by her at least once. By the age of three Trait was already talking and was solving elementary math problems, it was apparent to her father that she had a gift. Unfortunately for Trait, as the 4th heir to a once rich family she was treated as extra and a chess piece to be sacrificed. There was no love in her family, not to her. Unlike her older brother Ajax, the next in line to inherit the family. Or the second born eldest sister Alexandra who was a successful CFO at general electric company at the young age of 24. The third born second son Adam was her mothers favorite and even her own mother ran out of love at the third child. The first three siblings were loved unconditionally but Trait was treated far far worse. Trait quickly came to the conclusion that she was probably a bastard child, instead of becoming bitter she pitied the one who was supposed to be her mother. If she was right about her idea then this probably wasn't the first time her father had cheated on her mother. The one responsible for keeping Trait afloat was the only person that actually cared for her, that being her personal guard James. James had been watching over her for as long as she could remember. She found out through rumors in the mansion that it was actually a punishment. James was one of her fathers elite guards who was prior military service. The reason for his assignment here was for a short time a year before Trait was born, and leading up to about a month after she was, James was in a secret relationship with Alexandra. At the time her sister was 18 and James not much older. Upon finding out her father was furious, he wanted to dispose of James but knew he had invested too much money into him. Instead her father forbid Alexandra from interacting with James and stuck James with Trait. James at first was hesitant to deal with a child but soon the two bonded quickly. Trait saw James much like an older brother and somewhat of a father figure that she was lacking in her own father. Life with James at the mansion certainly wasn't ideal but it was by no means bad. At the end of the day she was still very rich living in luxury. However this life would be short lived. It was around the age eight when Trait was on par mentally with most uneducated adults. She was able to debate with her high school level teachers. It was also around this age when her father took note of her exceptional crafting and designing skills. Her father started to have a sinister idea. Several weeks later James over heard a phone call late at night. Her father had decided to sell trait off to a research lab for a vast sum of money and a new sphere of influence. James quickly sprung to action. Gathering his ruck from his small room James hurried to pick up Trait. He knew the kinds of things that would happen if she was to be sold off and he was not about to let that happen to Trait. James abruptly woke up Trait and explained what he had heard, knowing she was intelligent enough to come to the same conclusion he did. They needed to run. Run and never come back. The pair quickly made their way through the mansion under the cover of night. Unfortunately for them Trait's father never forgave James and had always been keeping an eye on him. Quickly the duo became trapped. James was ready, he had been expecting it from the start. Lightning fast he drew his sidearm, tearing a hole though the blockade with six precise shots. Trait jumped in fear as the six lifeless corpses slumped to the ground limp. Trait took a second to steel her resolve. While terrified she knew it was them or James and herself. The two ran through the mansion toward the hanger, James fending off the occasional other guard when they attempted to block their path. It was all going so well, they had reached they hanger doors and the small private ship was insight. The blast door at the end of the hall began to slide shut quickly. A single shot ripped though the air and James stumbled a half step. His chest quickly began to soak red. James reached down and grabbed Trait throwing her through the closing blast door as a second bullet tore through the back of his head. Trait reached out to him with her left arm by instinct to her now gone care giver. The doors quickly snapped shut severing her left arm. Leaving everything from the elbow down on the other side. With immense pain, both in her heart and in her mind, Trait bound the wound shut and boarded the small vessel. Flying the ship was no problem for her, Just by boarding it she knew exactly what made it tick. Her semblance coming into effect. That in mind she wasn't the best one handed pilot. The escape was uneventful, trait had disabled the tracking beacon that was hidden in the dashboard and shakily flew the ship out of the country. Trait at the age of eight had lost the only person she had cared about and even her left arm. She landed the ship in a smugglers town that she had heard James talking about one night. He had sneaked in some alcohol with his coffee while baby sitting Trait and his lips became a little looser than he meant. The smugglers were more than a little surprised when a luxurious ship landed in their port and even more shocked when a small child slid out of the open ramp soaked in blood that wasn't all her own. Trait woke up several days later in the shady infirmary with her wounds tended to. Selling the ship she had stolen she made enough money to pay the doctor for his troubles and buy a small hole in the wall for herself. Quickly she started working on her self, it took about a month but after prototype and prototype Trait finished making her combat ready prosthetic. Here Trait began to change slowly as she aged. The first two years were rough and rather violent at times but she quickly developed a thick skin and was able to live off the money she had made from the expensive ship. But after it ran out she had to turn to other methods for income. Trait did what any good kid would do, she joined a smugglers gang. They became her new family, she made friends, even if they were a bit older than her the men in the group respected her. She had a place to belong. Her heart grew a little less closed. Trait was not the girl she once was, but she was no longer lost on her own in this cruel world. Her role in the gang was unique and invaluable, her appearance meant that she could get in anywhere or distract most anyone. Her semblance meant there was no ship she couldn't get into. Who wouldn't stop to help a lost well dressed ten year old girl or ignore a poor rag covered begging child with one arm. On top of that the group quickly discovered her prowess at fixing mechanical problems, fixing weapons and that became her side job, for a fee of course. With her weapon fixing on the side and her bionic arm shiny and outstanding, she was nicknamed "Mech" by her crew, to the current day it's what she goes by. It was here with this band of thieves where she learned how to fight and it was in this band that she had to take her first life. At first it bothered her but Trait came to terms with her life in this dog eat dog world, when she could afford to be merciful she was but Trait was not about to die to let someone else live. Otherwise James would have died for nothing. It took several years but by the age of fifteen Trait came up with a way to take over from the previous ring leader. She did so by outsmarting him in a game of shogi, at least that's what the men thought. The truth was that the old boss was tired of the life and he recognized that Trait was smart enough to make their little bad of thieves successful. Trait gladly took up the role, she had plans and they were not limited to smuggling. And to accomplish those goals she needed lots and lots of money. It took the better part of half a decade but once she had saved up enough she enrolled in the nearby academy. At the age of 19 Trait enrolled into Beacon academy as a first year student, Trait had been keeping up with her studies on her own this entire time and was sure that she would be at the top of the class when it came to conventional studies, but being a huntress and fighting Grimm. She had no idea where to start. In truth she had never really cared about being a huntress however if she wanted to have a chance at her dream then she needed the schools advanced technology. Her honed fighting style meant she could beat anyone in a fight, but she had never fought a Grimm before. Over the four years she attended Beacon she learned a lot and changed slightly as a person. At the end of her school career during a bloody battle her final form of her semblance, Blueprint, was awakened. It had been several years since then and Mech was still working to fix her broken body. Over the years she had built up her professional reputation as a reliable shot caller and medic. Additional Notes Fighting style contd: Most of her attacks relied on agility and speed, counter attacking rapidly after a parry or block. Her complementary method is a kicking based style of martial arts. Her nimble frame helping her along. The blade that is a part of her arm is very useful for these quick encounters. The revolver more to show a threat and to obliterate Grimm that her blade is not long enough to cut though. Main goal - Mech main goal has always been to find a way , most likely by making use of her semblance, to create nerve endings for those like herself and return feeling to prosthetic limbs. This may only be possible for her to do considering how well Blueprint is suited toward this task. however she has still made little progress as of late. Gallery Trait (Mech).jpg Trait (Mech) Weapon.jpg Trait Color.png Timeline # No Accident - 50 EXP #* Finds the winter maiden with her partner as they explore a house during a Grimm attack Category:Characters